


A Park Bench in Evanston

by BruiseViolet22



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruiseViolet22/pseuds/BruiseViolet22
Summary: Regina George sat on a park bench. Heather Chandler sat next to her.





	A Park Bench in Evanston

It was a sunny, sultry afternoon in Evanston, Chicago. Heather Chandler had decided to take a walk in the park.

She had left Sherwood, Ohio, to visit her aunt for the summer holidays. Chicago was a lot bigger than Sherwood, and a lot better for shopping. Heather quite liked the city. A part of her was even considering moving there when she was older.

The only real issue with Chicago was that Heather's aunt wanted to spend all her time with her. She couldn't really blame her. After all, a lot of people wanted to spend time with Heather. But she found all the attention cloying. She had a lot of emotions that she had brought with her from Ohio, and Heather wanted nothing more than some space to work through those feelings. Which was why she decided to leave the apartment after lunch and go for a walk.

Heather strolled through the park near her aunt's apartment, mulling over her problems inside her head, until she came to a park bench. There was only one other person sitting on the bench, a girl who looked around Heather's age, maybe a little bit younger. The girl had long, straight, blonde hair, a lighter shade of blonde than Heather's hair was. She was wearing white jeans with a pink jacket. Her mouth was painted with pink lip gloss. She was quite pretty. Heather thought she looked rather like a Barbie doll come to life. In the girl's hands was a book.

Heather sat down and squinted at the book's title from the corner of her eye. _ Sugar Blues _ by William Dufty. But the girl was already thin ... she couldn't have weighed more than 115 pounds. Well, at least she was reading a proper nutrition book instead of sticking her fingers down her throat, like Heather Duke.

_ Duke ... _

Heather's thoughts turned from sad to sour, as she was reminded of her "friend" back in Ohio. _ That bitch is probably thinking of ways to backstab me right now ... Spreading rumors... Gossiping about me... and I'm not in Sherwood to stop her. _

Heather forgot about the girl sitting at the other end of the bench, pre-occupied with thinking about her complex friendship with Heather Duke.

********************************************************

Regina felt a weight press down on the park bench she was sitting on. Someone had sat down near her. Too engrossed in her book to immediately check who it was, she continued reading until the end of the page she was on. She looked beside her and saw a girl in her late teens, all dressed in red with her hair tied up in a ponytail. The girl looked too deep in thought to disturb, so Regina returned her attention to her book.

Suddenly, the girl seemed to snap out of her thoughts and looked at Regina. "Hi." She greeted, looking Regina up and down. "Hey", Regina replied, closing her book.

"I'm Heather Chandler." she said. Regina noted that her voice was quite powerful. Her physical appearance was also quite powerful, with her bold red clothing and her beautiful but haughty face. She looked rather tense, like she was silently angry about something. 

"I'm Regina George." Regina said. She wondered what the girl had been thinking about.

"Nice weather." The girl said.

"It is," Regina nodded.

The two girls sat in awkward silence for a few minutes as Regina returned her attention to her book and Heather thought about her own problems back home.

Regina finished the rest of the chapter and stood up. She had agreed to meet Gretchen and Karen in the mall at one, and it was time for her to get going.

She glanced at the girl in red sitting on the bench. Heather didn't even seem to notice Regina had moved. It was as if she was worlds away.

Despite her air of authority, the girl was a little strange.

_ But she's also kinda cute ... _ Regina thought, walking away.


End file.
